There isn’t no bad that for good doesn’t coming
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Suppose that Kate was not upset with Rick for what he did. // another way to continue the season finale // I hope yours reviews!


All of us think that Kate is going to be angry with Rick because he opened her mother's case. I am imagined that would happen if she isn't angry with him. Because one thing is say it (If you do this, our partnership is going to be broke) and other different thing is do it.

"It's about your mother"

The face of Kate almost was unchanged. Inside of her, she thought: _Kate you should say something. You should say something really bad. You should hate him because he made what he didn't have to do. Came on!_

"Kate, are you listening to me?" _Why she doesn't say anything? I am sure she hates me. Maybe I just have to run away leaving her alone. _

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but then she didn't say anything. _You are a coward. You already advised him what would happen if he would do this. You can't go back, Kate. Be a woman. You should say him that you don't want to see him anymore._

"Kate, maybe you want to be alone. I understand. I'm sorry so much. I will not bother you more. I swear that you not will see me anymore. I promise." _I am truly sorry, Kate. All I did was because I care about you. _

He glanced briefly at her eyes. And then he decided to leave from there.

"Wait, Castle" She walked toward him putting her hand in his shoulder. "Wait"

He stopped his outing. Oh no! _I preferred not to hear how much she hates me. _

Kate, still with her hand in him, looked at him in the eyes. _Quiet! You don't should say anything that you can regret, in every way. _

_Why she doesn't say anything?_He was a few steps back and then he sat in a bench. _I think it's better to listen to her from here. I can't bear what she is going to say. _

She looked him into the eyes and then she sat next to him. _Ok! It's time, Kate. Open you mouth!  
_

But suddenly he spoke "Kate, if you going to tell me how much you hate me please do it quickly. I feel bad for all this and I don't want…"

"Stop talking, Castle" _I want to kiss him and hit him on the face at the same time. Is that crazy? _"I should tell you that I hate you a lot and that I want you away from me forever, but I can't say that." _Don't cry, Kate! Wait, actually he is crying. Oh my god! He looks so sweet. I would want embrace him. Stop thinking! _"You betrayed me. I can't forgive you so easy. But neither I can hate you and put you out of my life."

He looked at her eyes. He had his eyes wet. And she looked sad. "Kate, I swear that I never going to betray your trust again" _She is even better woman than I thought. She is the best I have ever known._

"I don't want that you promise me_ anything. Just do it! I am going to trust on you again. _My mother's case is closed until I say otherwise, ok?"

"It sounds perfect for me. I will do everything you tell me, Detective"_ He gifts to her a beautiful smile, a little sad, but beautiful. _

"Everything? Even staying in the car when I say that you do it?" She gifts to him a sweet smile.

"Except that"

"I knew it" She bit her lip, not knowing what else to say.

He got up from the bank "Well. I will go to my home so you can go with Sorenson again. Call me if you need me, Kate. I'm yours for everything. Even to talk about the weather. And no matter what time is it"

"Thank you, Castle" _I still want to embrace him. She got up from the bank, too close to him. _

They looked at each other for a while, with glassy eyes. And then he took her face with one hand and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I see you soon, Kate". He smiles to her and then he went unto the exit.

"I see you soon, Castle" She was seeing him to go when she shout "Wait, Castle" _I don't know what happen to me. I can't let him go. _

He stopped at the place and turns to look at her. She ran to him.

"What happens, Kate?" _I think someone does not want to get away from me.__I'm glad for that because I also want to get away from her._

"You said me that I can call you if I need you" _Came on, Katie. Cheer up, girl!_

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you?" _Say kiss me, say kiss me._

"Don't laugh of me. But I need a hug, Castle." _Congratulations, Kate. You did it. _

_She didn't say that I kiss__ed her but a hug is something fairly important to start _"Hugging is one of the best things I can give, Kate".

He took her in his arms, gently but very rewarding and enjoyable. She supported her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time she feels contained, comfortable and loved. He can't stop to his smile because finally he got in his arms to his beloved Detective Beckett. Besides, he thinks that maybe it is true that the famous proverb said "There isn't no bad that for good doesn't coming".


End file.
